


Behind Those Eyes

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Kane (Band), Smallville RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, Knife Kink, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-05-30
Updated: 2007-05-30
Packaged: 2018-09-06 07:26:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8740348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Fifth in the AU Rockstar!Verse!  Two of the guys gets laid, Jensen gets bored and picks up on an old hobby, Jared hangs out with Chad, Mike and Chad plot against Tom, and Steve goes "grocery shopping" with Mike and is still asking the Good Lord...WHY?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Lissa read this and is now claiming the title of "First Person who Reads my Shit and Does minor Correcting", because I keep firing her as my beta. And she's threatening my life over mistreating her precious Christian Kane *rolls eyes*. Enjoy!

“Behind Those Eyes”

By C.K. Blake

 

Jensen had thought having Chris join them on the road was hell, but that was nothing compared to Sandy tagging along with Chris. Jared, who was usually laid back, was suddenly high strung and on the verge of cracking, especially when it dawned on Sandy just what was between him and Jensen. Jensen could remember wanting to hit her when she’d given Jared that demure little smile, patted him on the shoulder and told him that she finally understood why he’d had such a problem touching her. 

 

They were back in Dallas, and had picked up a couple more gigs along the way. Luckily they had a few days of free time before they had to do a set. Jensen was laid out on his bed, propped up on pillows and channel surfing. Jared had gone out with Chad, because they hadn’t had any quality hang out time since becoming roadies. 

 

Of course this meant that Jensen was getting bored. He shifted his gaze to the bedside table and shook his head at the bag of Twizzlers on it. He pulled out a piece of the licorice and stuck it in his mouth. He might have had a sweet tooth, but Jared devoured candy like it was the last food source on earth. He was a junk food junkie and Jensen completely understood why he was so bubbly all the time, because he was on an never ending sugar rush, and somehow Jared made it work with his laid back go with the flow personality. 

 

Jensen sighed as he finished the piece of licorice, flipped the television off, stood up, stretched and rolled his shoulders and then a tingle in his fingers caught his attention. A small smile played with his lips and then he was out the door. He ended up rummaging through the back of the van until he was victorious. He held up the target with a huge grin on his face. It was an old dartboard target, just perfect for relieving a little tension. 

 

It wasn’t long before he had the dartboard set up against the wall over the dresser. He went to his bag and dug around to the bottom until he got to the rolled up black, velveteen cloth at the bottom. He pulled it out, unrolled it, and let his fingers drift across the blades of the five small throwing knifes. He ended up standing between the two double beds in the room and began to throw the knives.

 

He was a little rusty, catching the edge of the board with the first three throws, but on the fourth throw he was an inch away from the bulls eye and on the fifth throw he’d nailed it. He rolled his right arm and shoulder, feeling the muscles warm up with the activity, and then he pulled the knives out of the dartboard before he was throwing them again, and the bottled up tension just faded a little.

 

\----------

 

Jared grabbed a few fries, drowned them in ketchup and then wrapped his tongue around them before he chewed and then he sighed and finally looked at Chad who was just staring at him. Jared swallowed the fries, took a swig of his sweet tea, and finally said, “What the hell man?”

 

Chad shrugged. “I don’t know. I’m just worried about you. I mean Sandy’s here, and you’re spending all of your time with Jensen, and it’s cool man, but I don’t know, shit seems different with you and I know that bitch hanging around ain’t helping, and how can you stand that asshole? Is he really that good in bed?”

 

Jared actually choked and blushed. After a severe coughing fit and downing half of his sweet tea he finally regained his ability to speak. “God Chad! Are you trying to kill me? Sandy’s not that big a deal. Sure it was a shock seeing her, but I’ve got it handled, and Jen’s not that bad, really.”

 

“He’s fucking using you and parading you around Chris like a shiny toy on display man. That spells out asshole in my book. Just don’t get too attached. I know you. You just jump right in and end up getting fucked over, and he can hurt you JT. He can hurt you real bad,” Chad replied, and Jared was surprised at the depth of Chad’s concern. 

 

“It’s not like that,” Jared said, immediately coming to Jensen’s defense.

 

“Please, JT, just stop it, okay. I know you’re in deep with the asshole already, but you gotta think. Remember what happened when Sandy left? You got shit-faced for days until I took you to the bar where the guys were playing. Maybe he’s just a rebound or something. And is he still feeding you that ‘keep it casual’ bullshit?”

 

“Look I’m not defending him. I just get why he’s prickly. Christ he was hurt, hurt really bad Chad, and I’ve been hurt too. He’s not like that all that time, not when we’re together. Just leave it alone okay?” Jared asked, whipping out those puppy dog eyes of his.

 

Chad groaned and shook his head. “Fine, but you know what? You’re totally defending him you pansy assed bitch.”

 

“And you totally want to have Chris’ babies,” Jared retorted.

 

“Dude, that’s like not even possible.”

 

Jared rolled his eyes and chuckled. “If there was a way you’d find it Chaddy boy.”

 

“Yeah, cause I’m shameless, now the food’s gone, and I’m tired of this place, let’s head back to the motel and see what kinda liquor Mike’s picked up!”

 

Jared laughed. “I don’t know man, I think I’ll just head back to my room.”

 

“Which is code for, ‘I’m gonna fuck Jensen Ackles through the mattress, wall, and floor.’”

 

Jared shook his head. “Man you need help if all you can focus on is my love life.”

 

Chad snorted and clapped Jared on the back as they headed out of the diner. “Naw, I just need to get laid. There were some pretty hot girls back at the bar the other night.”

 

“At least tell me they were legal,” Jared replied.

 

“They were in the bar, man,” Chad said, like that was explanation enough, and Jared shook his head again as they got into Chad’s red truck and headed back to the motel.

 

Once they reached the motel Chad wandered off to his own devices, which was usually a bad thing, and Jared headed straight for the room he shared with Jensen. He slipped the key in the lock and opened the door and watched with wide eyes as a knife flew through the air and hit the bulls eye of an old dartboard set up on the dresser.

 

He then turned to see Jensen grinning and standing between the two beds in the room another knife posed and ready to be thrown. He gave Jared a nod of acknowledgement before he threw the next knife and it landed just an inch away from the previous one.

 

“Woah,” Jared said.

 

Jensen smirked at him. “I got bored. You were gone way too long, man. Had to find something to do with my time. So I got out the old knives and felt like fooling around.”

 

Jared ran his tongue across his lips, as Jensen crossed the room and then shoved him up against the door of their room, pressing against Jared, and then Jared felt a sharp, pointy pressure at the base of his throat and he froze as Jensen’s tongue traced along the short blade of the throwing knife against his throat, and then hot and slick Jensen’s tongue flickered across his skin.

 

Jensen’s voice was husky when he pulled back, the knife still held at Jared’s throat. “What do ya say, Jay? You feel like fooling around a little? How much you trust me? Cause this could be kinda fun. Cool sharp steel tracing all over your hot sweaty skin, followed by my tongue.”

 

Jared shivered, and his eyes fluttered shut at the thought, and then his eyes slowly drifted open and he swallowed, the blade of the knife pressed more firmly, but not enough to break the skin. His eyes locked with Jensen’s and he noticed the shadows playing within the depths of Jensen’s eyes and wondered what was going on behind that pretty golden-green gaze. 

 

“I trust you,” he replied faultlessly, and Jensen grinned up at him, pulling the knife back a little before he leaned up, his lips mauling Jared’s mouth.

 

When he pulled back he said, “Good, now be an obedient little bitch and fetch my knives, then the fun will really begin.”

 

\----------

 

Tom looked up with a start as the door was thrown open. For a moment his heart leapt into his throat because he just knew that Mike was about to drag his ass into doing something completely reckless and stupid all in the name of fun. He almost let out a sigh of relief when he saw that it wasn’t Mike, but then he realized it was Chad, and from what he’d seen of those two together, he was kind of sketchy on whether or not this was better or worse than if it had been Mike.

 

Chad crossed the room, grabbed a beer from the small motel fridge, popped the top off, took a swig, then pulled another bottle out of the fridge and tossed it to Tom. Tom caught it and then shut off the television and sat up in his bed. He popped the top off his own beer and took a small sip and fixed his gaze on Chad.

 

“Um, Mike’s out with Steve right now, so what are you doing here?” Tom asked, suspicion coloring his voice.

 

Chad flopped back into one of the cheap rickety chairs in the room, his legs spread wide, as he shrugged and took another pull from his beer. “My boy just abandoned me to go fuck your lead singer into a cheap motel mattress. I could use some comp’ny is all. That a problem Tommy?”

 

“Naw man, and what’s the story with Jared and Chris’ girlfriend?”

 

Chad snorted. “That bitch is hardly anyone’s girlfriend. She’d bang anything if she thought it’d get her somewhere.”

 

Tom’s eyes widened at that. “She doesn’t seem so bad.”

 

“Yeah. She doesn’t at first. She hooks her claws in and then moves in for the kill. JT met her in one of his drama classes, and he was over the moon for her in all of five seconds. They did the whole kissy face, hand holding, third grade bullshit, but she was older than him, had way more miles than him, and mind fucked him so bad that when she took off to California and left him that note he went fucking bat-shit crazy. Hell, he won’t even tell me the whole story, and your boy Jenny, yeah, he’s mind fucking with my best friend. Just to let you know, I’m gonna kick his ass when he hurts JT. I swear to Christ.”

 

Tom sighed and moved his mostly full bottle of beer over to the bedside table and rested his hands on his thighs. “You know, the only one who knew Jen was gay was Steve, until after Chris left. Then it kinda became obvious when he started leaving the bar with any roughneck willing to fuck him or be fucked by him, hell I don’t know how he operates. That’s not the point. Jen’s got a lotta shit going on his head, but I’ve never seen him like this over anyone.”

 

“What about Chris? There’s something there, especially with the way he’s all over my man, Jay, whenever Chris is within a fifty foot radius,” Chad pointed out.

 

“So he shows off in front of Chris. Hey, I’m like you, I don’t know the story, but I know that Jen’s never been this laid back or open about who he’s with. Hell, he’s never been with the same guy for longer than one night. I’m not saying that Jen’s innocent, far from it in fact, but he’s not just using your boy. I don’t care what Steve or Mike believe or say. Jen’s not the kind of guy to stick around, but he’s like a kid around your guy, and always hanging off of him. It’s kinda weirding me out, but he looks happy,” Tom replied with a shrug.

 

Chad snorted and then outright laughed. Tom got up and walked over to Chad and narrowed his gaze on the guy. “Look, you probably don’t take a lot of shit seriously, but you care for your friend, and I care for mine. What I know about Jensen is this, he’s secretive as hell, and he’s a fucking asshole most of the time, but whatever he feels toward Jared isn’t just something to rub Chris’ nose in. Yeah, that’s probably a part of it, but Jen’s not keeping him around for a fuck toy, he’s had plenty of those, there’s another reason, and hell, Jen probably hasn’t even figured it out yet.”

 

Chad’s eyes widened as he put his beer aside and looked at the youngest member of Smeckles in awe. “Christ man, that’s the most I’ve heard you say, like ever.”

 

Tom shrugged. “Yeah, well I had something important to say. I’m the kid of the group, so a lot of times the guys over look me, but that gives me an advantage. I probably know more about them than they know about themselves, except for Steve cause that asshole has the whole Jedi mind trick shit workin’ for him.”

 

Chad chuckled and slapped Tom on the arm as Tom crossed the room to get his beer and flop back on his bed. “Welling, you’re pretty fucking cool, even if you did wake up next to Mike in a dress.”

 

Tom rolled his eyes, took a pull from his beer, and snapped, “Yeah, fuck you Murray.”

 

\----------

 

Steve rolled his eyes as he wondered why in the hell he agreed to go out “grocery” shopping with Mike. He was gonna kick Mike’s ass if he came running up to him one more time with a Playboy magazine opened up to the goddamned centerfold. Even if she was hot.

 

He picked up a few bags of chips, bar-b-que, sour cream and onion, plain, the salt and vinegar kind that Tom liked, and couple of bags of tortillas, and then he picked up some salsa that just hit the tongue with enough sweetness and bite that a man could still feel like a man even if his toes did curl at the taste. 

 

He shifted his gaze at the sound of something crashing at the end of the aisle. 

 

“Damn it Mike, can’t you act like an adult for five minutes? Just five minutes?” Steve snapped as he went down to the end of the aisle to see just what in the hell he’d be paying for.

 

He nearly jumped and dropped one of the jars of salsa when someone tapped him on the shoulder and he spun around to see Mike grinning at him, and then Mike said, “Hey man, that wasn’t me.”

 

Steve shook his head and rolled his eyes for lack of a better response.

 

“So what’s up with Chris and Jenny boy? You can tell me now Steve, or I can get one of them liquored up and ask em myself. You know my methods of interrogation man, and while it’ll be fun I’ll probably end up getting my ass kicked by Jay, especially if I fuck with Jen. And I’d hate to have to end up kicking Chris’ short little ass, cause that’s like beatin’ up on a circus midget or Chad.”

 

Steve had to laugh at that, and then his sighed. “All right, but you can’t use this against em, Mike. They all got a lot of shit to get through. I’m guessing you know why Chris left, well he’s back because he wants to put all that shit behind him with Jen and be his friend again, least that’s what he told me. I don’t know if there’s more to it than that, but I know he doesn’t approve too much of Jared. You know how fucked up Jen is, and Jared’s gonna be the one fucked over the most. That’s all I know.”

 

“Okay, but tell me this…” Mike trailed, pausing like he was trying to think of how to phrase what he was about to say. “Do you really think Jen is using Jared to mind fuck Chris? Cause I mean Jared was around for a couple of days before Chris even showed up man. You’re more in Jen’s head than I’ll ever be. I just wanna know, cause the kid ain’t bad and he’s kept my ass out of more than a few bar fights.”

 

Steve shrugged. “I don’t know. Jen’s never been like this before. Hell, you remember him in high school, cool and collected, never lost control. Shit, I’ve never seen him like this. I mean he used to have fun and all, but after Chris it was all just when’s the next gig, next drink, next fuck. He’s having fun with the kid, but he’s shovin' it all in Chris’ face. All I know is Jen’s got a good thing going for him and he’s gonna fuck it up big time if he pulls any of his usual bullshit, and it’ll be just like when Chris left.”

 

“Well, we just gotta make sure the stupid son of a bitch doesn’t fuck up then,” Mike said matter-of-factly.

 

Steve snorted. “Easier said than done.”

 

Mike winked. “Where there’s a Rosenbaum there is a way.”

 

Steve’s eyes widened at the grin on Mike’s face. Teeth and evil, a grin that promised bad things to come. Christ, what had he unleashed on Jensen, Jared, and Chris? He shuddered to think as he followed Mike up to the register and noticed all the six packs of beer that Mike had stacked up at the counter waiting on him to pay.

 

It was on the way back to the motel when Mike asked Steve something that caught him by surprise.

 

“Hey, all this talk about Jen, but what about Chris? Cause aren’t you and him still tight?” Mike asked after popping an M & M into his mouth. He’d managed to slip those in with the other groceries at the last minute.

 

Steve shrugged. “Chris is tough. He can take shit and keep on going, but Jen dwells, and never gets over shit. Hell, he’s held onto what happened with him and Chris for five years.”

 

“Chris is a tough little bastard, I’ll admit that, but he’s still got that nasty habit of running,” Mike replied with a smirk.

 

“Yeah, well I think he had a good reason to run. He wasn’t ready for what Jen put on him. Hell after that they both needed time away from each other.”

 

“Still don’t make it right,” Mike sing-songed, and Steve had to admit that for once Mike hit the nail on the head about something. 

 

\----------

 

With a satisfied groan Chris rolled over onto his back and pulled the leggy brunette close, absently trailing his fingers along her hip. She wiggled closer and pressed her lips against his collarbone, her tongue lapping at the sweat beaded there, before she nuzzled him with her nose.

 

“How do you do that?” she whispered and gave a little stretch against him, fighting back a yawn, because he’d honestly worn her out.

 

He chuckled, and the sound rumbled deep in his chest as he used his free hand to push her dark hair away from her face. “I just got talent, Sandy. Lots of talent. Why? You act like you ain’t never had a decent lay. You were with that Jared kid weren’t you?”

 

She snorted. “Yeah, I was, and he was just that, a naïve kid. Didn’t know what he was doing with his hands and he could never hold out.”

 

Chris lifted a brow at that. “Really? He was that bad in the sack? Then I wonder what’s keeping Jenny so occupied?”

 

“Who knows? Maybe I just wasn’t packing the right equipment and why are you even worried about Jared and that pretty boy anyway?” she asked, her mouth curving into a pout.

 

Chris shifted and then pulled away from her before he shot her an angry look. “That pretty boy was my best friend. His name is Jensen, and he’s dealt with a lot of shit and was there for me when I needed a friend. I’ve been pretty shitty to him the last few years, but that doesn’t mean I wanna see him hurt.”

 

She rolled her eyes, slipped out of bed, and began to look around for her clothes. “Yeah well you don’t have to worry about Jared hurting him. He clings like a puppy. If anything your _friend_ is gonna be the one hurting Jared. And you sound like you might be jealous. Anything you wanna tell me before I get hung up on another queer guy?”

 

“Like you were ever hung up on Jared?” he asked with a sneer.

 

Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him. “Fuck you, Chris.”

 

Once she had her clothes pulled on, she went to the bathroom, and then on her way out snatched up her travel bag and was out of the door a few minutes later. Chris let out a breath and shook his head as he fell back against the mattress. Another shot in the dark, but at least he’d had the pleasure of watching her walk away without things being thrown at his head.

 

\----------

 

Jensen’s gaze darkened on Jared lying on his back, his tan skinned flush against the cheap, white bed sheets. He was naked and ripe for the plucking. Jensen swallowed as he jerked his shirt up over his head, undid the fly of his jeans and shoved his pants and boxers down his legs, so that he was just as naked. 

 

He approached the bed, a predator after his prey. He climbed onto the bed and reached over to the bedside table. His hand closed around the black handle of one of his throwing knives and he held it up in the light so that the blade glittered, and a dark smile flashed across his face as he watched Jared’s eyes widen and focus on the blade. 

 

He bent down, his mouth brushing against Jared’s ear as he whispered, “This is about trust. You have to trust that I won’t hurt you. This is about going to dark places, places you never thought you’d go before. Let me take you there Jared. Let me take you.”

 

Jared hissed as Jensen’s teeth closed around his earlobe and he arched a little and quivered as he felt the sharp edge of the blade pressed against the tender flesh of his right shoulder, and Jensen trailed it along his collarbone. The blade was firm against his skin, dangerous, and cold, but still it didn’t break his burning flesh. 

 

Jensen began to nip his way down Jared’s throat as he trailed the knife along the dip of Jared’s chest, and then he slowly circled Jared’s left nipple with the sharp tip of the blade, and he felt Jared jerk beneath him, instinct kicking him in and driving him back into the mattress and away from the danger the knife posed. 

 

“I like you like this, Jay. All heavy breathing and nervous energy. We’ll have to play like this more often,” Jensen said with a chuckle and punctuated his amusement with a firm bite over Jared’s fluttering pulse. 

 

Jared groaned, and his eyes popped open and went wide as Jensen trailed the knife down his abdomen and lazily circled the blade in his navel. Jared sucked in his stomach, and Jensen bent down, his lips devouring Jared’s mouth and capturing is moan, and Jared jerked again when Jensen pulled the knife away only to trail it along his inner thigh, coming dangerously close to places where knives should never be. 

 

When Jensen pulled back he looked down at Jared, his pupils blown with heat, and desire and something that scared Jared, something that was very possessive. “Do you trust me, Jay?” he asked, and pressed the knife firm against Jared’s inner left thigh. 

 

Jared swallowed thickly before he nodded. Jensen ran his tongue across his lips and then smiled. He lifted the knife, and his free hand, and Jared watched with wide eyes as Jensen pulled the blade across his palm and let out a hiss through gritted teeth. 

 

“If you trust me, then hold up your left hand Jared, and let me mark you,” Jensen said, and Jared realized with a start that Jensen was serious.

 

“Jen, what…?” Jared said, his voice ragged and his cock hard. 

 

Jensen lowered himself into Jared’s lap so that their erections collided and Jared arched up and Jensen said again, “If you trust me, hold up your left hand.”

 

Jared lifted his hand and let out a curse when he felt the blade of the knife slice through his palm. It was a shallow wound, but deep enough to bleed. Then Jensen took his injured hand with his own injured hand and wove their fingers together, their blood mingling as their wounds met.

 

“You’re mine, Jay. Mine until I say otherwise, no matter what. You’ve got me in your veins now, runnin’ thick and wild, and you’ll never forget, cause you’ll see that scar and I’ll be the first thing you think of,” Jensen said, his voice husky and possessive, and then he threw the knife over his shoulder and it hit the wall, and for once Jensen didn’t care that he’d missed the bulls eye.

 

He bent down and shifted, trailing his tongue down Jared’s throat, and the dip in his chest. He paused long enough to lick and suck and bite playfully at Jared’s nipples, and then his tongue followed the path of his blade, until his hot wet tongue flickered inside of Jared’s navel and Jared jerked and squirmed beneath him, and then dragged Jensen back up for a kiss before he rolled them over so that he was on top of Jensen.

 

Jensen looked up with a challenging grin. “Well, now that you’re on top, what are you gonna do with me, Jay?” he asked, his voice taunting. 

 

“I can think of a few things,” Jared replied, and Jensen wasn’t given the opportunity to think of a comeback as Jared bent down, working his mouth over Jensen’s, slipping his tongue into the older man’s mouth, until their tongues met and fought a losing battle for control.

 

Jared pulled back with a smug smile at the whine that escaped Jensen’s throat, and then he was nipping and sucking his way down Jen’s throat, and chest, flickering his tongue over Jen’s nipples, and then licking his way down Jensen’s stomach as his hand wrapped firmly around Jen’s cock. 

 

Jensen propped himself up on his elbows so that he could see what Jared was up too, and his eyes widened, his pupils blown as Jared pulled back and then lowered his head down between his thighs. Jared’s tongue flickered across the glistening head of his cock and a shudder ran through Jensen’s body as his eyes rolled back into his head. 

 

Jared circled the head of Jensen’s cock experimentally, learning about the bitter, salty taste of come, and something spicy and dark that was Jensen. Jared let his hand slip to the base of Jensen’s dick, and then he let his tongue run down the steadily pulsing, straining vein along the underside of Jen’s aching cock, and Jensen sucked in a deep breath and bit his bottom lip to keep from crying out as his body trembled. 

 

He couldn’t wrap his mind around what Jared was doing to him with his mouth. The only coherent thought he could cling to was that it felt real fucking good.

 

His mouth fell open with a long, drawn out groan when Jared’s mouth closed around him and lowered down on his dick. He thrust up a little and Jared pulled back, coughing, and trying not to gag. After a couple of seconds of recovery he tried again, only this time he held Jen’s hips down firmly and took as much of Jen into his mouth as possible, and he looked up as Jensen hissed and cursed him for his teeth scraping a little.

 

Jared felt his cheeks flush and curled his lips around his teeth to keep from repeating that incident. It didn’t take him long to build a pace, and once he got used to having Jensen in his mouth, his right hand began to work the base of Jen’s cock while his mouth and tongue worked over the rest of it, his tongue swirling and flickering while he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked, and then he used his free hand to fondle Jensen’s balls and Jensen arched up, nearly choking Jared again.

 

Jared shifted his gaze up, and his hazel eyes locked with green, and then he noticed the tension building in Jensen’s balls and felt Jensen stiffen, and then Jensen’s fingers were wrapped in his hair and he pulled him back, but Jen’s come still ended up on Jared’s face, neck and upper chest. 

 

Jared made a face and said, “Ugh. Gross man. Your spunk got all over me.”

 

He wiped at his face and Jensen outright laughed and with a snort said, “Spunk?”

 

Jared shrugged, and then brought a come covered finger to his mouth and flickered his tongue across it experimentally before he sucked it into his mouth and Jen watched as Jared licked his fingers clean. When Jared lowered his hand, Jensen grabbed the back of his head and dragged him into a rough kiss, his tongue devouring the taste of himself in Jared’s mouth. Nothing had ever tasted so bitter and good and right, and then Jensen saw to taking care of Jared…

 

\----------

 

With a groan he rolled over and away from the solid, warm body that had practically wrapped itself around him. He scratched his stomach absently and carefully shifted away and slipped out of bed, so as not to wake Jensen up. Jensen muttered something in his sleep, but he was far from consciousness it seemed. Jared let out a small sigh of relief and headed to the bathroom.

 

He didn’t flick the light on until he had the door shut behind him. He faced the toilet, pulled himself out, took aim and let go. Once he was relieved he washed his hands and looked up at his reflection in the mirror. A shaky breath parted his lips as he ran his damp hand through his hair and his teeth worried at his bottom lip. 

 

His skin was flushed, his hair mussed, they were several bite marks and hickeys along his collarbone, and shoulders, and hips and thighs. He ran his tongue across his chapped lips and let his eyes fall shut for a moment. When his eyes opened again he flicked off the light and walked out of the bathroom. 

 

He was careful as he climbed back into the bed, pulling the covers over him, but apparently Jensen sensed his return, and rolled over, throwing a leg across Jared’s thigh, and an arm across his chest, his head burrowing against Jared’s shoulder, and without little more than a mutter and some grunting.

 

Jared wrapped his arm around Jensen and pressed his lips to that soft, light brown hair, and pictured those beautiful golden green eyes staring up at him, always with an intense expression. A look of possession, desperation, need, want, fear, so many things behind those eyes.

 

He wasn’t sure he was ready for this, the responsibility that came with someone who was so broken, and God knew Jensen was broken. He wanted to pound Chris into the pavement for what Jensen had suffered because of him, but that was irrational, despite the warmth and indescribable things he was feeling. It didn’t make sense that he’d fallen so fast, or that he’d fallen for a man.

 

He took in a deep breath and Jensen stuttered a little as his head lifted with Jared’s rising chest. Jared ran his fingers along Jensen’s ribs and this soothed Jensen back into peaceful sleep, and then his thoughts turned to what he’d thought might have been a relationship. 

 

Sandy McCoy, incredible girl, long brown hair, killer legs, a great sense of humor, and a smile that lit up a room. She was older, and drank and hung out with the guys, and he’d been smitten the moment he’d laid eyes on her. His friends had all told him a girl like that was trouble, and they’d been right. He’d let her in too easy and she’d taken off and left him drowning his misery with Chad and then he’d heard the whisky rough voice of his saving grace, or the devil that would break him beyond repair. 

 

He closed his eyes, but sleep wouldn’t come, so his eyes slid back open and he found himself looking at the hazy blue shadows playing across the ceiling. He remembered the fight from the night before she’d left. He’d been about to go down on her when she’d grabbed his cock. He hadn’t been all that turned on and she’d called him a freak, said that he wasn’t any kind of man if a woman like her couldn’t get him this side of a hard on to die for. 

 

It wasn’t that he hadn’t been hard, he’d been on his way to getting there, and God knows it wasn’t that he hadn’t wanted to. Hell, he’d been embarrassed by how bad things had been with them as far as the sex was concerned. They drank, hung out, laughed, and partied, but when it came to sex something always went wrong. He’d shoot his load early, she’d get pissy, he’d get frustrated, she’d bitch, he wouldn’t be able to come. Little things like that.

 

The last thing she’d said before throwing a lamp across the room had been, “I’m a woman with wants and needs Jared, and you ain’t fufillin’ em. It’s been fun, but I can’t do this, can’t pretend that it’ll get better, when I can’t even get you hard all the way. Christ, what is wrong with you? Are you blind? I’ll call you later or something, maybe when you get your head on right we’ll see.”

 

He’d ended up downing a bottle of Jim Bean, and curled up in the bed. He thought she’d come back, was certain he’d felt her sit down on the bed, and push his hair back, and he’d reached for her, but all he managed to grab was air. The next morning he’d found the key he’d given her on his bedside table with a hasty note written in her loopy cursive.

 

_JT—_

_We had some fun, lets leave it at that and not bring up the downside. Went to get my wants and needs fulfilled, baby. Heading out to LA to be a real star. Maybe I’ll see ya in the movies._

_Sandy_

 

He shook his head to clear it. Sandy had opened him up to things, but in the end she’d been a disappointment, and seeing her again only drove that home, made him feel like a failure. He winced when Jensen shifted and murmured his name against his chest.

 

“S’okay, Jen,” he said softly, and Jensen made a snuffling sound, and his mouth fell open then he was snoring lightly against Jared’s chest.

 

Jared ran his hand along the raised indention of Jensen’s spine, and a pleased moan fell from Jensen’s parted mouth. As he looked at Jensen thoughts of Sandy drifted away, almost like they never were and there had only been Jensen. He froze at that thought and knew, without a doubt, that he was in serious trouble.

 

\----------

 

There was a shrill sound that was beating Jensen’s mind into consciousness. He reached over to slap Jared awake so that Jared could kill the thing making the noise, but the bed was cold and empty where Jared was supposed to be. He sat up and absently scratched his stomach before he stretched across the bed and picked up Jared’s cell phone, the damn thing making all the noise. 

 

He flipped the phone open, pressed the send button and managed a grunt that sounded like a greeting.

 

“JT? You better say more to your momma than that!” came a sharp feminine voice, and Jensen was reminded strongly of his own mother.

 

He winced and then in a sleep-roughened voice said, “I’m sorry. Jay’s out right now. Anything I can help you with? I could leave him a message to call you.”

 

At the sound of a snort he cringed, because this woman sounded a bit annoyed. “And who are you and what are you doing with my son’s cell phone?”

 

“I’m Jensen Ackles, and your son’s been rooming with me while we were on the road cause his friend’s been hanging out with our drummer. I’m guessin’ he took off earlier ma’am, cause he’s not here, and he left his phone.”

 

“Jensen? He’s mentioned you a little,” she said hesitantly.

 

“Really? Mrs. Pada…”

 

“Padalecki,” she replied before he could stumble over it.

 

“Right, Mrs. Padalecki, so what’s he told you? And I hope you haven’t confused me with Mike,” he said, a laugh tainting his voice as he heard her huff and purse her lips.

 

“I’m not too happy about what I’ve heard about this Mike, but Jared’s only told me good things about you and Steve and Tom. Now maybe you can help me with something, because Jared isn’t telling me a thing, and that’s not like him. Who’s this girl he keeps hinting at when he calls? He told me Sandy showed up, and that there was someone else helping him get over her. Good lord, and you’d do best to keep him away from Sandy. That girl messed up my baby boy so bad, I swear if I didn’t know her mother…”

 

Jensen had to bite back a laugh as Jared’s mom worked herself up, and then he realized that the girl she was asking about was him, and he nearly choked. Jared’s mom unfortunately caught it and asked, “Are you all right, Jensen?”

 

He cleared his throat. “Yes ma’am. I just agree with you about Sandy. She showed up with an old member of the band and things haven’t exactly been smooth since.”

 

“I can imagine, now tell me about this girl. I didn’t know you had a girl in the band, or is she just following you boys around?”

 

“Well…” Jensen began and scratched the back of his head, wondering how exactly he could answer her. “I can tell you that your son has pretty good taste. Light brown hair, green eyes. A little skittish about commitment but slowly getting used to the idea, although stubborn as hell… Sorry, ma’am.”

 

She laughed it off. “That’s okay, I raised two boys. I know enough about how you talk around each other to over look a slip or two.”

 

“Cool,” he replied with a chuckle. “You kinda remind me of my mom. God, I should call her soon.”

 

“Yes, you should.”

 

Jensen was about to ask her about her “baby boy” when said baby boy came bursting through the door with two cups of coffee and a box of doughnuts. Jensen looked up at him, eyes lighting up at the coffee and food. Jared gave him an odd look and then his hazel eyes widened when he realized that Jensen had his cell phone. 

 

Jared set the coffee and doughnuts down on the table and then proceeded to wrestle the phone away from Jensen. When he finally got the phone his eyes widened even further and he said, “Mom?”

 

Jensen snickered before he dug a chocolate covered doughnut out of the box and took the cup of coffee that was black. He spared Jared’s cream filled coffee a glance and shook his head. That was sacrilege to the coffee Gods.

 

\----------

 

Tonight was a slow night as far as keeping Mike from getting his ass kicked. So far Mike had managed to keep his nose clean, and Chad had left nearly twenty minutes ago, with a pretty young red head with big tits, a sparkling smile, and she’d barely looked legal. Definitely his kind of girl. 

 

All in all Jared was taking it easy, sitting at the bar, watching the band, nursing his third beer of the night, and musing over Steve giving Jensen shit over the cut on his hand. He looked down at his own hand and how he had it wrapped in gauze, because Mike had made a big deal about it and Tom had taken first aid classes back in high school. 

 

He brought the beer to his lips and took a pull when he felt a tap on his shoulder. He turned around and his hazel eyes met Sandy’s brown gaze and he quickly swallowed the beer he had in his mouth and set the bottle back down on the bar. Something was up with her. He could just feel it.

 

“So, JT, how’ve ya been lately? You know I miss those late night talks we used to have,” she said, her voice light, her tone playful.

 

His eyebrows rose. “Really? Because you know, you could’ve called or something. But I got the message loud and clear with that damn note you left. So what is this? Why are you over hear talking to me when your new boyfriend is sitting over there all by his lonesome?” Jared asked, giving a nod in Chris’ direction.

 

She shrugged. “Just wanted to catch up with an old friend, and I’d hardly call Chris my boyfriend. He’s a good guy, but I don’t know if he’s that good to have that sort of status.”

 

“Yeah? Well, I’m not your friend, Sandy,” Jared said, his voice even.

 

“Now you don’t have to be like that,” she said, her tone playing off the hurt she was unsuccessfully trying to fake, and then she took his injured hand and looked over the bandage. “And hey, what happened? You and the pretty boy get into a fight or somethin’?”

 

Before Jared could answer he felt a possessive arm slipped around his shoulders and noticed Sandy’s eyes narrow on the person behind him. 

 

“Hey, Jay, I’m done for the night and Chris is gonna finish the set. I got Murray’s truck keys before he left with the jailbait, so we gonna get the hell outta here already?” Jensen asked.

 

Jared felt a smile cross his mouth before he turned to Jensen and said, “Yeah, sounds good man. Maybe we can pick up a six-pack on the way back to the room.”

 

“You want it, you got it man. And those sour gummy worm things too,” Jensen added and sent a smirk in Sandy’s direction and chuckled when she snorted and stormed off.

 

Jared slapped him playfully across the chest and shook his head as he said, “Jen, I think I like it when you’re an asshole.”

 

“I’ll remember that the next time you’re bitchin’ about it,” Jen replied and the two of them headed to the nearest exit.

 

\----------

 

Mike couldn’t get off the stage fast enough as Chris announced their last break. He headed over to the bar, asked for a shot of Jack Daniels, and took a seat next to Chad as he downed the shot and then called for a beer. He sat back and took a good, long sip of beer, as he looked Chad up and down, noticed the flushed look, and the expression that said, ‘I just got laid.’

 

“Damn, Murray,” Mike said knowingly as he waggled his eyebrows at shorter man. “Someone’s got that ‘just been fucked’ look. And hey, where’s your man JT and Jenny boy? Or that fine piece of ass that’s been hanging around with Chris?”

 

Chad had that smug smile on his face and shrugged. “Don’t give a shit where that bitch got off to. JT and Ackles took off in my truck before I could get the keys back. And damn! Feels great finally getting' laid, man. Gotta stop focusin’ so much on helping out my friends and more on goddamn needs. Wonder I didn’t get blue balls or somethin’.”

 

Mike burst out laughing. “You kiss your momma with that mouth?”

 

Chad shrugged. “She ain’t got much of a problem with it.”

 

“I reckon not,” Mike said and took another swig of his beer, and then he noticed Chad fixing him with a serious expression.

 

“But speaking of helping out my friends. JT’s in deep. The fucker practically admitted he’s in love with Jenny boy. Got all defensive over the prick and everything.”

 

Mike nodded as he set his beer down on the bar. “Figures. Your boy is such a girl.”

 

“I tell him the same damn thing all the time,” Chad agreed.

 

“It ain’t a bad thing though. Looks like Jen could be comin’ round. I mean hell, he marked the kid. So that’s something.”

 

“What do you mean he marked JT?” Chad asked.

 

Mike lifted a brow. “You mean you didn’t ask J-man about that bandage on his hand? Hell, Jen’s got the same cut. My guess is Jen tapped into his inner freak and got Jared to go along.”

 

“Jensen fucking cut open Jared’s hand? What the hell man?” Chad sputtered around his beer.

 

Mike shrugged. “Hey what they do is there business unless they ask me to tape it or I can figure out a way to sneak in a camera that Jen won’t find. And you don’t have to worry. I think Jen’s really startin’ to warm up to J-man.”

 

Chad shook his head, took a final pull of his beer and said, “Yeah, well that’s just Jared’s way, man. It ain’t all that hard to care about him because he cares about everyone.”

 

Mike nods. “Yeah man, hey, we got another half hour to go and then we’re done for the night and hey Tom’s gettin' shit-faced, you up for a little damage later?”

 

“Tommy in a dress and heels kinda damage?” Chad asked, evil glinting in his eyes. 

 

“Only if you feel like bunking with Steve tonight,” Mike said, his grin all teeth and evil.

 

Chad chuckled. “I’m game if you are. Steve’ll be cool, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Mike said. “Steve’ll go long with it. Besides I ain’t had this kinda fun in a long damn time. Be a nice change of pace.”

 

\----------

 

Jared grunted as he was pushed back against the door of their room and he shoved Jensen away. He was tired of always being the one man handled all over the place. 

 

“What the fuck, Jay?” Jensen asked, his eyes going dark as he licked his full, kiss-chapped lips.

 

Jared gripped Jensen’s shirt in his hands and pulled the shorter man against him fiercely and spun them around so Jensen’s back was against the door and he was fucking that mouth with his like he’d eat Jensen alive. 

 

When he pulled back his hazel eyes locked with dark green, lust blown eyes, and wondered what was hidden behind those eyes before he was manhandling Jensen across the room and shoving him back on their bed. Tonight was his night, and damn if he wasn’t gonna be in control for once. And he’d enjoy every second of breaking Jen down and making him lose control, because he was stubborn and the night wouldn’t end until Jensen Ackles broke the fuck down.


End file.
